The present application relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, capable of correctly executing a process which a user intends to perform based on, for example, a movement of the hand of the user.
There is a skin detection technique in which a region where skin is exposed such as the face or the hand of a user (hereinafter, referred to as a skin region) is detected from a captured image obtained by imaging the user (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-47067, JP-A-06-123700, JP-A-05-329163, and JP-A-2008-27242).
In this skin detection technique, a difference between a luminance value of a first image obtained by imaging a subject (user) which is irradiated with light of a wavelength λ1 and a luminance value of a second image obtained by imaging the subject which is irradiated with light of a wavelength λ2 different from the wavelength λ1, is obtained, and a region in which the difference is greater than a predetermined threshold value is detected as a skin region.
In addition, the wavelengths λ1 and λ2 are set depending on the reflection characteristic of human skin. That is to say, the wavelengths λ1 and λ2 are set as such values that the reflectance is different when human skin is irradiated and the reflectance is approximately the same when things other than human skin (for example, hair, clothes, and the like) are irradiated. Specifically, for example, the wavelength λ1 is 850 nm, and the wavelength λ2 is 970 nm.
Further, in the skin detection technique, a three-dimensional position (x, y, z) of the hand of the user or the like corresponding to the skin region is detected based on the detected skin region. In addition, a pointer movement process of moving a pointer on a display, or a click detection process of detecting a click operation at a position where the pointer is present, is performed based on the detected three-dimensional position (x, y, z).